Ichihinata
by rhydumgirl1899
Summary: Hinata was in a world she never knew but what happens when she find out her mother live here at karakura and soul society Ok ok sucky summary but a good story
1. The hollow

**Ichihina chapter1 **

Hey guys I'm new to this so please be nice to me it's my first time writing a story

* * *

**Normal p.o.v **

_They we're all tired from training (of courcexD)since they were tired they decided to go eat like the old days. _

_"So I think that naruto would be there today" Kiba said out of nowhere _

_"Yes he's always there at ichiraku .How can he eat ramen every day?" Shino asked _

_"H-he does have a good appetite." Kiba and Shino stop and look at their female friend with long dark blue hair._

_"Come on Hinata let's got eat I'm starving!" _

_"H-hai" _

_Hinata went ahead to catch up to her team mates _

_At ichirakus _

_"Alright we're here oh heY Naruto,Sakura_

**_Hinata's p.o.v_**

I really didn't espect Sakura to be here with naruto. She usually is working at the hospital every day. "Hinata-chan~ come andsitting with me please"

I just nodded at her plea. I sat down next to her and odered the usual,miso ramen. I really haven't talked to Sakura because she was so busy with helping at the hospital.

"So how has your day gone so far?" Sakura asked me

"O-oh it has been good but the only thing that really bothering me is of how Hanabi doing with all the things with the clan"

She looked at me and then began to play with her food

"She wouldn't be at that position if you didn't give up your position in the clan. But anyway when I was ..."

I started to eat my miso ramen but I started to wonder what would happen if I didn't give up my position in my clan.I finished my miso ramen and payed for it. Whlile I was leaving I heard naruto and saKura say about a date they should finish. I stood there shocked but at the same time I didnt feel heart broken. Kibe saw me get tence when I heard that. He grabbed my wrist and said,"Where are you doing?"

"I-I'm to go train some more to practice that Justu you showed me the other day"

"Ok but didn't stay out too late like the other time"

"Ok"

I left the stand and went to the place that i really loved to go to when I'm I was walking I saw this monster that had a mask of a skull

"My my what a wonderful reatsu you have,you must be very delicious"

I starred at it with shock when the monster began to walk towards me, of course some would have fought it but not me the monster had a really strong chakrafor someone like me to fight that monster. I began to run away from the monster that I saw. When I looked back I didn't see the monster I slowed down for a minute when I turned ahead I just saw a big hand going towards me. I doged it's and began to run more more faster. While I was running I saw Naruto and Sakura heading for the same direction that I was running away from the monster. I turned around just to stop them but they wouldnt believenap about the monster.

"Ha ha I found you,you little mouse" the monster said

"W-what was that?"Sakura said while running when she saw a big footprint on the sidewalk

"Theres no time to talk Sakura, hinata are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Naruto" I said

I couldn't breathe fine since the monster appeared to hunt me down but when I saw Sakura and Naruto they were breathing just fine. We arrived to a waterfall but at the time we got there we were attacked by the some monster. When naruto stood up the monster had his other fist to attack on Naruto. Without thinking I pushed him to the water with me.

"what the heck was that for?"

"Look" I pointed to the ground that looked like a big hole.

"Thanks hinata"

While I was getting out of the water something grabbed my foot and dragged to the middle of the lake I didn't know what was happening when there was a whirlpool pulling me to the bottom of the lake. The last thing I saw was Naruto screaming my name with his hand in front of me.

* * *

So what do you guys think. :)


	2. Karakura

**Hehe sorry for not doing any chapter my little niece updated the first chapter again and yeah thx for the 4 reviews that I got **

* * *

Hinata's p.o.v

I opened my eyes only to see chocolate brown eye staring at me

"Ah you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I just starred at him. He had messy orange hair, a littlebit tanned and very handsome he looks a lot like naruto I remembered about naruto and Sakura. Are they okay? Did they defeat the monster? I had so many questions.

"Hey are you okay?" he said again gettingcloser to my face oh god I was blushing. He wask too close.

"Mou Ichini~ youre such a flirt see she's blushing I think she's getting scared of you." a girl said with light brown hair

"What did you say? I'm not a flirt I was just checking her temperature."he said

"Ok ok I'm sorry about my grumpy brother ah by the way my name is yuzu kuruzaki and he is my brother I ichigo kuruzaki" Yuzu said

"s-starberry?" I said

Ichigo's p.o.v

I blushed at the sound of her voice it sounded so peaceful and calm.

"well yeah his name is a fruit." I snapped out and glared at yuzu

"whats your name?" I said

"A-ano my name is hinata hyuga nice to meet ichigo-san and yuzu-chan."

"Is she good to move around yuzu?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I will go get her breakfast ok I'll be back in a minute."

She left me and hinata-san? It was awkward

"A-ano can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure it down the hall to the left" i said

"Thank y-you"

"No problem"

She got off the bed. As soon as she took the first step she was wobbling that is until I grabbed her by the waist. Man she had a small wait almost the like rukia's. Wait no don't think that way shes a customer.

When I looked up hinata-san was blushing so many shades of red

"I-im s-sorry I'm s-such a klutz."

"Ichigo" I heard a voice that reminded me of rukia... Oh crap it is RUKIA

i looked up to see her her arms crossed with an angry expression.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER"

"Oh I-I'm sorry ichigo-san is she your girlfriend?"

I looked atheir shocked

"NO" we both said at the same time

Rukia punched me in the stomach and said "he's such a pervert"

Rukia's p.o.v

"A-a p-pervert?"

I looked up to the calm voice And saw her sitting in between ichigo's legs. She looked so innocent

"Rukia where are you?" I heard orihime calling me"

"I'm at yuzu's room" I shouted

I heard orihimes footsteps coming oh god she was going to be hurt to see ichigo with another girl on his lap

"Oh i found you um who is she rukia?"

"I dont know but ichigo told me that this girl was at his house for at least 2 weeks"

"I-ichigo-san a-are y-you okay?"

"Yeah im fine you arent hurt are you?"

"tch yeah ignore us" I said out of annoyance

"Hey she's a customer"

"Well i dont care we're your friends"

"Korra!"

"Kon! Get back here she cant see you"

Too late you idiot he was already running towards the poor girl who was shocked to see a stuffed lion run towards her. While he was running toward her she just grab him and threw him at the wall.

I laughed my ass off. When i calmed down i looked at ichigo

"So where did you find her ichigo"

"Well"

Ichigo's p.o.v (flashback)

Another tiring monday and there arent many hollow which was weird. After walking for a while when suddenly i felt reatsuby the forest. When i was getting closer I couldnt breathe properly that is until i arrived where I saw a fugure on the grass the had midnight blue hair.

"Where did you come from?"

(Flashback end)

"A H-hollow? What is that?"

"Its a monster that has a skull as their face."

"S-so thats w-what i fought on konoha"

"Wait are you saying that you can see these monster since when?"Rukia asked shocked

"U-umm since when i was 7 after my mother died"

"Heh just like you ichigo"

I just starred at rukia and then back to she could see the hollows like me when i was a litttle kid.

"Ichigo you need to take her to uUruharas house right now" Rukia said with a serious face on

I nodded

"WAIT!" Inoue said

"Whats wrong orihime?" Rukia asked

"Um i dont think that she shoule be going out like that with her pj's."

"Hm you're right orihime we should call Ishida." Rukia said having her phone Out to tell Ishida to come

"I-ishida?"

"Yeah hes a guy that knows sewing oh and ichigo he'll be here in like 10 minutes"

10 minutes later

"Im here" Ishida said "Oh so thats the girl youre talking about hm she cute"

I glared at him for saying that she was 'cute' ha. Wait what am i saying am i jelouse?

"Enought flirting and get to work Ishida"

"Okay okay no need to get jelouse BUT i need measurements, orihime do it for me you already know what to do."

Man how many minutes have i been in this position with hinata 20 minutes? I just stood up but when i was about to take a step Hinata grabbed my shirt. I saw her with a scared expression.

"Whats wrong Hinata?"

"I think shes scared of ishida" Rukia said

"Hey im not doing anything thats why I told orihime to do the measurements for me. What you think that i would go inside the room and tale her measurements? No, i respect my customers okay"

"Come on everybody out of the room you too Kon."

As the door closed i saw hinata staring a t me with a worried expression. I felt empty when I didnt feel her warmth its like i was connected to her in some way.

"Well im going with inoue."rukia said

Hinata's p.o.v

I didnt want to leave ichigo

"By the way my name is inoe orihime and shes Rukia kuchiki" said the girl with Orange hair while taking measurements on

"There were done lets go downstair with the boys"

While we were going downstairs we saw Ishida-kun on a couch watching ichigo and i think his dad fighting?

"Why would yo attack me out of nowhere thats is getting tiresome." Ichigo-san said

"Well you should get ready for the war that is st-" He stopped and starred at me and then he said"MAN, Ichigo how many girls do you have around you?" Me and ichigo blused

"So is she the girl that can see the hollows?" ichigos dad said

I was confused for a second, first hes all goofy and then in a split second hes all serious."

"So did you get the measurements orihime?"ishida-kun said

"Yes let's see she's 24 inches around the waist,32 inches around her hips and shes a dd on breast"

I blushed at that

"Not bad son, not bad"


	3. Chapter 3

**sup people how you doin? Well anyway I got some reviews i am proud of my self i hope you guys like this chapter**

* * *

Ichigo started yelling at him for saying such thin while his dad was crying to his picture of his wife saying things like "Our son has finnaly has intrest in girls." While everyone was string at the arguement between them a girl with black hair came in with an scraped knee. No one was watching accept hinata. Hinata was worried about the girl the injury looke like it was about to be went up to her.

"Who are you?" the girl with black hair said

Hinata ignored her question and began to heal her with the chakra that she only had. Everyone in the living room stopped and starred at hinata with shock.

"W-w-what?"She has power like orihime. No its not like orihime's its much more effective. When did she wake up Ichi-ni." said the girl in black hair

"She woke up after you left for school oh and Karin some boys came and looked for you to play soccer." Ichigo said

"Ah ok thanks nee-chan for healing me."karin said as she left the house. Hinata said a small good bye to Karin while she closed the door.

"You have to take her to Urahara's Ichigo"

"I know but they wanted Hinata-san to get dressed up" Ichigo said while pointing back at Rukia,Orihime & Ishida.

"Hey dont drag me into this Kurosaki i was just called by Rukia ok. Plus Im done with Hinata's clothes. Go put these on at the bathroom."

"ok"

5 minutes later hinata is beig hugged to death by Orihime.

Hinata had a pale dress that stopped a little above her knees and also had a pale blue small hoodie that made her look thin( p/551985146464146876_407084708)

"Ishida shes missing shoes" Orihime said

"i know let her borrow your flats"

At Urahara's

"So you are telling me that you found her where you felt a lot of reatsu" Urahara asked

"Yes"

"Well it looks like you have yourself a ninja-shinigami"Urahara said while smilling towards them

"WHAT?" everyone screamed while Urahara was making a you-didnt-know face

"There is such thing?"

"Well yes we found this world about 12 years ago, Hinata-san was your mother's name Hikari?"Urahara asked

"Y-yes why Urahara-san why do know my mother?"

"Hmm I did she has recarnated to another world. Oh what am I doing I am suppose to give you something that she left for you?"Urahara said "I'll be back in a second" he said as he stood up and left the room.

Everyone in the room was quiet that made the room feel came back with a small box in his hand and sat next to Hinata

"She left this before a week she died in this world and also told me that you should go outside when you open the scroll"Urahara stood up and sat back down where he was sitting

**Hinata's p.o.v**I opennes the small only to see a picture of me when i was little with my mom hugging me. Under the picture there was another box. Inside the box there was a neckles of the hyuuga symbol. I felt tears trying to some out. When I was closing the box I grabbed the scroll and went outside. I used the chackra and openned tha scroll

'Poof'

There was smoke all around her

"Hinata-san are you ok!?" Ichigo said

"I-im fine I-ichigo"

The smoke was gone and all I saw was my mother in a dress

"Hi Hinata-chan how have you been?" said the person in front of her

My eyes widened to see my mother. There in front of me Hikari hyuuga stood infront of me. A grown up woman with the same length of midnight hair and her bangs on the sides of her hair.

"M-mother is that you?"

"Yes it is me Hina-chan but before we couod talk Im already dead... I did this jutsu to make a message oh and Ichigo-kun."

"H-hai"

"Urahara told me about your mother when she died, me and your mother were best friends. She was a wonderful mother and srong woman" Ichigo stood there frozen" Also, I have seen a vision that captain Sousuke Aizen will take my daughter and Orihime-chan for more power that he will want with the arrancar"

"How would you know?" Ishida asked

"Shut up" Urahara said

"I know this is all out of sudden but i know how to defeat Aizen, it take a substitude shinigami and a ninja- shinigami." Hikari said and then turned to Hinata "Hinata, Urahara will train you and show you how to use your zampacktou and new chackras. I didnt like what you did in konoha, take a break dont just strain till you are exhausted or run out of was nice that Sasuke always took you to your room."

"E-eh i thought t-that it was Neji-nisan?" Hikari shook her head and then starred at Ichigo "Please take care of hinata for me and care for her friends that are coming soon." Ichigo nodded "Thank you."

She started to ade away but before she dissapeared she gave me two rings "You'll need them later Hina-chan take care"

I tried to hold my tears but they kept on falling.

'Good-bye mom'

* * *

So do you guys like it leave a review please i would like to hear your thoughts


End file.
